ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Showdown: Part 1
Showdown: Part 1 is the twenty first episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot On Galvan Mark II, Derrick J. Wyatt explains to others about the history of their own natural predator: Omnivoracious. He says how an asteroid collision and a sudden climate change has wiped out the entire species. As he was taking out the others to a different room, Dr. Psychobos, also with Khyber, Khyber's Dog, and Malware, takes a DNA sample of the fossil of Omnivoracious saying how Galvans are more lucky than smart. Khyber then says their luck is about to run out and uploads the DNA sample into the Nemetrix. Suddenly, two Galvanic Mechamorphs appear in the room but Malware quickly absorbs their energy. Malware then says that the entire Galvan race should've wish they have been gone along with their own predators. Meanwhile, Ben and Rook are driving through Undertown and Ben is very bored. Ben starts pushing random buttons until Rook tells him to stop. Rook then proposes to pass time with conversation feeling he and Ben don't know enough about each other. Ben agrees telling Rook which he wants to know about him but Rook actually knows most things about Ben. Ben was open to more ideas until Rook wants to know what happened to Feedback. Ben grows silent while Rook wants to know more saying that Feedback was Ben's most used alien back then. A flashback happens with the Rustbucket and a policecar chasing two crooks down a highway. Grandpa Max recommends Ben to use XLR8 but Ben uses Feedback instead. Gwen blasts at Feedback saying how is he supposed to catch a turbo-charged car. Feedback says it doesn't matter how only if he looks good doing it. Feedback starts running on the power lines and sends energy toward the crooks. The scene changes to the Rustbucket arriving at a building that is on fire. Ben once again transforms into Feedback which Gwen says that Heatblast absorbs fire and says why he likes Feedback so much. Feedback replies saying he's awesome then runs off to put out the fire. The flashback ends and Rook says he would like to see Feedback but Ben stays silent. Ben then notices something which is a truck on fire. He tries to turn into Water Hazard but gets Heatblast instead yelling at the Omnitrix saying how opposite to Water Hazard Heatblast is. Heatblast then starts to absorb the fire and the trunk owner is revealed to be Pakmar who tells Heatblast to stop. Pakmar notices the Omnitrix symbol on Heatblast's chest now knowing it's Ben and starts to drive off fast. Heatblast then says he was only trying to put the fire out and starts to fly after him (with Rook following behind as well). Heatblast lands on the truck and Pakmar screams to Heatblast that it is a barbecue. Heatblast tries to tell Rook but Rook already blasts one the truck's tires and it goes into the lake along with Heatblast and Pakmar. Heatblast notices Pakmar is still in the truck and dives back down and saves him. Back on Galvan Mark II, Azmuth, along with Derrick J. Wyatt, is investigating the Galvanic Mechamorphs. Azmuth confirms that Malware is around and tells the tour guide to alert everyone and search. As Azmuth is observing the Omnivoracious fossil, the doors suddenly close. Azmuth thinks it's Malware's doing but high above, Dr. Psychobos tells him he's wrong and goes on to say how the Galvans think they're the smartest beings in the universe. Dr. Psychobos then explains how his species, the Cerebrocrustaceans, are the most intelligent. Then, Khyber's Dog confronts Azmuth with Dr. Psychobos explaining the Nemetrix on his collar and how it only took him mere weeks to create it with it took Azmuth a few centuries to create the Omnitrix. Dr. Psychobos then asks how Azmuth will fare against his natural predator. Khyber then whistles which his dog transforms into Omnivoracious which corners Azmuth. Azmuth attempts to teleport out but Dr. Psychobos has made him unable to, he asks if he also prevented him form teleporting someone in. Back at Undertown, Pakmar is telling Humungousaur to put down his truck before he does anymore damage (Rook was cleaning the truck with a hose). Humungousaur asks how he could do anymore damage and suddenly, he and Rook are transported out of Undertown. The teleportation took most of the truck as well leaving only part of the front leaving Pakmar extremely angry. On Galvan Mark II, Humungousaur and Rook land on top of Omnivoracious with Dr. Psychobos saying how Azmuth cheated. Khyber then says how this is an opportunity for him to claim Ben as his trophy. Dr. Psychobos yells at Khyber to only focus on Azmuth but Khyber explains that he will "kill two birds with one stone." Khyber then whistles which his dog transforms into Tyrannopede to which Humungousaur battles him. Humungousaur manages to dodge Tyrannopede's attacks and reverts to Ben. Ben transforms into Ball Weevil attempting to hit Tyrannopede with a large, explosive goo ball but Khyber's Dog quickly turns into Terroranchula to block the attack. Ball Weevil then gets trapped by one of Terroranchula's webs, he reverts to Ben, yelling for Rook to help. Rook tries to but Azmuth stops him saying Ben can handle himself. Azmuth then plans to make something while Ben turns into Big Chill to escape the web. However, Khyber's dog then transforms into Hypnotick and quickly has Big Chill in his trance. Azmuth is finally done with his invention and whistles on it causing Hypnotick to revert to normal. Khyber yells out saying Azmuth cheated and whistles again turning his dog back into Hypnotick. Azmuth tells Rook he has a plan and gives the whistle to Rook. While Rook and Khyber exchange whistles back and forth, Azmuth manages to jump on Khyber's dog's back, rubs his neck, stopping him doing anything and tries to reach for the Nemetrix. Dr. Psychobos is upset and uses his electrical powers to control Khyber making him whistle and turning Khyber's Dog back into Omnivoracious preparing to eat Azmuth. Rook then throws the whistle to Azmuth and he blows on it causing Khyber's Dog to transform into a new predator called Vicetopus: the natural predator of Cerebrocrustaceans. Azmuth then blows on the whistle again causing Vicetopus to grab Dr. Psychobos. Dr. Psychobos screams for Khyber to help him but Khyber says that sure the "greatest intellect in the universe" could outsmart his mindless natural predator. Rook believes that Dr. Psychobos has teamed up with Khyber but Ben notices Khyber is gone saying Khyber has ditched him. Dr. Psychobos then says that he and Khyber were in league with someone else to which Ben quickly realizes the other is Malware. Azmuth wants to know how Dr. Psychobos and the others broke through Galvan Mark II's planetary defenses. Rook then remembers Malware broke into his van getting information. Ben wants to know where Malware is but Dr. Psychobos doesn't want to say. Azmuth then blows on the whistle causing Vicetopus to tighten his grip. Azmuth then lets him go and Ben wants to go out and find Malware. Azmuth then tells Ben he doesn't want a repeat of what happened to Feedback which brings back up Rook's suspicion. Ben finally decides to tell the story saying how Feedback was his go-to alien. Another flashback happens and shows 11-year old Feedback shooting down car batteries in the junkyard. The Omnitrix times out and Ben decides to head back to the Rustbucket. When Ben enters the Rustbucket, he finds Max, Gwen, and even Azmuth all sitting in a circle. Azmuth explains to Ben that using Feedback over and over again could affect how Ben controls his other aliens. Ben storms out of the Rustbucket and yells at Gwen saying how she's jealous that he has the Omnitrix and he could transform into any alien he wants at any time. Suddenly, Malware shows up and blasts away the Rustbucket saying he is here for Azmuth. Ben has had enough of Malware with Gwen saying that the only time Ben defeated Malware was as Diamondhead. Ben doesn't listen and transforms into Feedback. Ben starts to absorb Malware's energy blast but Malware suddenly starts merging with Feedback. He then takes Feedback out of the Omnitrix and destroys him. Ben, greatly upset, punches Malware with his overloaded Omnitrix causing Malware to explode. The flashback ends and Azmuth says that they all thought Malware was destroyed and says that the Omnitrix will never accept Conductoid DNA again. Ben says it was all his fault and tells Rook that he doesn't want to talk about it again. Suddenly, smoke starts to surround the area but Rook sucks it up with his Proto-Tool. Ben though it was Malware's doing but Rook notices the Nemetrix is gone from Khyber's dog and realizes it's Khyber's doing. Outside, Dr. Psychobos is been taken into custody along with Khyber's dog. Ben wants to know what to do next and Azmuth suggests using Khyber's dog to seek out his master. Dr. Psychobos issues one last threat to Azmuth as Galvan B is suddenly destroyed. Azmuth, Rook, and Ben all look with horror and shock. Major Events *Omnivoracious and Vicetopus make their debuts. *It is revealed why Ben stopped using Feedback. *Galvan B is destroyed. *Dr. Psychobos and Khyber's Dog are taken to custody, while Khyber escaped with the Nemetrix. *Azmuth makes his present day debut. *Rook meets Azmuth for the first time. Nemetrix Alien Debuts *Omnivoracious (first appearance) *Vicetopus (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old) *Max Tennyson (61 years old) *Derrick J. Wyatt *Azmuth *Pakmar *Fergi Villains *The Faction **Malware **Dr. Psychobos (arrested) **Khyber **Khyber's Dog (later tamed by Azmuth) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Heatblast (accidental transformation; intended alien was Water Hazard) *Humungousaur *Ball Weevil *Big Chill By 11 year old Ben *Feedback (x4) By Khyber's dog *Omnivoracious (x2; first appearance) *Tyrannopede *Terroranchula *Hypnotick (x3) *Vicetopus (first appearance) Quotes Errors B10OV21 Log error 1.png|The log before Ben entered the Rustbucket. B10OV21 Log error 2.png|The log after Malware blasted the Rustbucket. B10OV21 Trunks errors.png|Humungousaur's briefs are gone. B10OV21Tentacle error.png|Vicetopus' tentacle is purple. Nemetrix error.png|The Nemetrix is white. *During the flashback right as Ben enters the Rustbucket, to the left, a log, a campfire, and rocks can be seen. In that shot, the log is furthest to the right. In the next scene right after Malware blasts the Rustbucket, the log is now between the campfire and the rocks. *For a brief moment when Humungousaur steps on a display, his briefs disappear. *When Vicetopus let go of Dr. Psychobos the tip of its tentacle was the same color as Dr. Psychobos pincer. Continuity *It was revealed what Malware stole from Rook's Proto-Truk were Galvan security codes when Rook revealed he is part of Plumber's special forces. *It is revealed in this episode that Feedback was 11-year-old Ben's favorite and most used alien. It was later removed and destroyed by Malware and, because of a fail safe, the prototype Omnitrix would not accept any new Conductoid DNA. Trivia *Although in this episode it's revealed that the prototype Omnitrix wouldn't accept any Conductoid DNA, Ben used Feedback in the previous episode. This is because the episode was aired out of order, in accordance with the production order. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episode Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Season 3 Episodes Category:Malware arc